Sexy Boy, Oh Sehun
by kimkimkimrin
Summary: Kai seorang namja nakal di sekolahnya tertarik pada namja culun yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Hunkai/Sekai, slight!KrisKai
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Boy, Oh Sehun

Author : Kimkimkimrin

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Other cast : too much /?

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rated : +M

WARNING : NC, Boy x Boy, Shounen Ai, Yaoi

Summary : Kai seorang namja nakal di sekolahnya tertarik pada namja culun yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Hunkai/Sekai, slight!KrisKai

Disclaimer : maafkan daku membuat uri Kai menjadi namja yang anu di ff enceh pertama koh '/\')

**Selamat membaca~**

Desahan itu lolos begitu saja saat namja tan seksi itu mengulum junior milik hoobaenya, ia dengan telaten memaju-mundurkan kepalanya memberi service pada orang yang sedang duduk di kursi kelas milik hoobaenya.

"ahhh~ terus, Kai sunbae~" namja itu memegang kepala namja tan seksi –Kai- itu dan mendorongnya sampai ujung juniornya mengenai tenggorokan Kai. "sebenhh-tar lagi-aahhhh..." cairan putih pun keluar di dalam mulut Kai. Kai dengan senang hati menelannya.

Kai mengeluarkan junior hoobaenya dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian ia segera berdiri dan membuka celana sekolahnya dan cdnya sebatas paha lalu duduk di pangkuan hoobaenya itu. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, mengarahkan ujung junior hoobaenya ke arah holenya, dan memasukkannya. "nghh~ Jonguphh..." perlahan ia menurunkan pinggulnya, sampai junior Jongup masuk seluruhnya ia memeluk erat leher hoobaenya itu.

Jongup mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan bawah, membuat Kai mendesah dan meliukkan badannya. Kai terlihat semakin seksi jika begitu. Ditambah wajahnya yang memerah dan rambut yang sudah berantakan.

Kai langsung mencium bibir Jongup dan melumatnya ganas begitu titik nikmatnya tersentuh oleh ujung junior Jongup. Merasa tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongup pun membalas melumat bibir Kai lebih ganas sambil terus mengin-outkan juniornya di hole Kai.

*skip* (aslinya masih ga kuat bikin epep enceh *dihajar)

Kai dan Jongup merapikan pakaian dan rambut mereka. Kemudian Jongup mendekati Kai dan mengecup leher namja tan seksi itu.

"kau janji menghapus hukumanmu padaku, tuan wakil ketua OSIS." Kai menyeringai dan balik mengecup leher jongup. Ya, Jongup memang wakil ketua OSIS. Ia mau memberi hukuman pada Kai tadinya, namun Kai tidak mau begitu saja diberi hukuman hanya karena ia membawa majalah dewasa ke sekolah. Makanya, Kai yang tahu kalau Jongup memiliki otak mesum pun mempunyai tawaran, ia akan memuaskan Jongup kalau Jongup berjanji akan menghapus hukumannya pada Kai. Lagi pula kai sudah sering melakukan hal 'itu'.

Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak ketahuan melakukan seks di kelas? Ya tentu saja, sekarang sudah jam lima sore, itu artinya sudah tiga jam yang lalu sekolah usai, dan tidak ada siapapun di gedung itu kecuali mereka berdua.

*skip*

"pagi, Kai." Sapa namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar sambil tersenyum lebar pula. Ia Park Chanyeol, teman satu angkatan Kai. Mungkin lebih tepatnya penggemar yang begitu terobsesi padanya.

"pagi juga, Chanyeol." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Dan lihatlah/? Saking terobsesinya, Chanyeol sampai mimisan hanya karena ditatap begitu oleh Kai.

Kai yang sudah sampai di depan kelasnya segera memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang dekat jendela. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

Kai mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya, lalu menggambar asal pada buku catatannya tersebut. Sampai seorang namja tinggi memasuki kelas bersama seseorang berkacamata di belakangnya, Kai tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka.

"semuanya, harap tenang." Namja itu menginterupsi kegiatan 'mari bergosip' siswanya. "kita kedatangan murid baru, ia pindahan dari Gangnam, namanya Oh Sehun. Sehun-ssi, kau bisa duduk dengan Jongin. Jongin, angkat tanganmu." Kai yang mendengar nama aslinya dipanggil menyimpan pulpennya dan mengangkat tangannya. Namja yang bernama Sehun itu melirik Kai dengan pandangan datarnya. Kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya kepada wali kelasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah bangku Kai.

Kai terus memperhatikan Sehun. Tampilan Sehun begitu culun. Kemeja yang dimasukkan, semua kancing benar-benar dikancingkan/?, kacamata besar dan terlihat tebal bertengger di hidung mancungnya, celana yang lumayan standart, dasi yang begitu rapi melingkar di kerah kemejanya, dan rambut yang dipakaikan gel dan disisir ke belakang/? (ngerti meren/?). lucu juga menurut Kai, masih saja ada orang yang berpakaian seperti itu. Kai tertawa kecil, lalu menyeringai. Ah, sepertinya Kai punya mainan.

*skip*

"Sehun-ssi, kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tawar Kai sok manis di sebelah Sehun. Ia tersenyum manis, padahal aslinya ia tidak tahan ingin menyeringaikan bibirnya.

"tidak." Singkat, padat, jelas.

"ayolahhhh..." kali ini Kai membujuk Sehun dengan desahan dan pose yang sungguh! Membuat para seme di kelasnya yang melihatnya sulit menelan salivanya.

"tidak." Oke, sudah berapa kali orang bernama Sehun ini berkata 'tidak'? what the fuck?! Baru kali ini ada yang menolaknya.

"come on~" Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun langsung melirik tajam Kai yang sudah akan menjilat lehernya. Kai yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun dan berdecak. Ia pun meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di kelas.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Kai datang dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun yang sedang kencan dengan buku tebalnya itu. Kai melirik malas Sehun dan buku tebalnya bergantian. Kai menyeringai. Cepat-cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Sehun langsung. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang tadinya sedang membicarakan Sehun dan memperhatikan langsung orangnya terkejut mendapati tindakan mendadak dari Kai. Sehun yang terkejut langsung mendorong Kai kasar sampai kepala Kai terbentur kaca jendela.

"akh~" Kai meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tapi untung saja kacanya dan kepalanya tidak pecah. Bisa panjang urusannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dingin. Sangat dingin. Ia menatap Kai tajam.

"menciummu." Jawab Kai enteng.

"ck! Menjijikan." Sehun langsung mengelap kasar bibirnya menggunakan tangannya.

Deg (sfx gagal)... sakit. Kai teringat masa lalunya yang sungguh kelam. Masa lalu saat ia dibuang dan dikucilkan di rumahnya dan di sekolah sebelumnya, hanya karena ia memiliki seksual yang menyimpang. Mungkin sekarang ia tidak begitu dikucilkan, karena sekarang ini ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria dan hampir semua murid di sekolah ini gay.

Kai diam, menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi yang kini ia duduki. Ia menunduk dan menatap kosong kakinya. Walaupun tidak benar-benar menatap. Sehun yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Kai hanya meliriknya singkat dan kembali pada bukunya.

_flashback_

terdengar bisik-bisik di sebelah kiri dan kanan anak itu. ia tahu, mereka sedang membicarakannya. membicarakan penyakit seksualnya yang menyimpang. sudah lama mereka tahu kalau ia -Kai- menyukai sesama jenis, entah dari mana mereka tahu. Kai merasa tidak pantas hidup lagi sekarang, kalau saja temannya dari panti asuhan yang satu itu tidak menyemangatinya.

*skip*

"kau! anak menjijikan! aku tidak mau mempunyai anak sepertimu! pergi dari sini!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya. ia melemparkan barang-barang Kai yang sudah ia kemas sendiri ke dalam tas yang cukup besar. Kai yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun menunduk dan menahan tangisnya. anak mana yang tidak sakit hati saat orang tuanya sendiri begitu membencinya? Kai mengambil tasnya yang jatuh di hadapannya, kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu.

kemana ia harus pergi dan melampiaskan kekesalannya? apa perlu ia mati saja? ia begitu tidak berguna di sini. Kai menatap jalanan yang lebar dan penuh kendaraan yang melaju cepat itu. perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana. ia tetap melangkah ke arah tengah jalan raya, ia memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat kearahnya. Kai menangis dalam diam, saat ini ia ingin sekali menemui ibunya yang sudah meninggal, ibunya sangat berharga baginya. ibunya sangat mengerti keadaannya yang seksualitasnya menyimpang. ibunya sangat mengerti, tapi kenapa ia pergi begitu cepat meninggalkan Kai sendirian menerima caci maki orang-orang itu?

ia mendengar orang-orang mulai meneriakinya. namun ia tidak peduli. ia hanya ingin pergi dan tidak menerima perilaku buruk dari orang-orang. sedikit lagi mobil itu menabrak dirinya, tapi itu tidak sampai terjadi karena seseorang sudah menarik tangan Kai ke pinggir jalan.

"gwaenchana, kkamjong?" orang itu menatap Kai khawatir. Kai membuka matanya dan melihat bocah seumurannya tengah menatapnya.

"albino?" dan Kai pun tidak sadarkan diri. Dan bocah albino itu membawanya ke panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal.

Sejak saat itu Kai mulai tinggal bersama bocah yang dipanggilnya albino itu di panti asuhan. Ya, hanya bocah itu teman Kai. Kai juga heran kenapa si albino itu tidak mengucilkannya layaknya orang-orang, padahal bocah albino ini pun sudah tahu kalau Kai adalah gay.

Ia dan bocah albino itu selalu bersama kemana pun mereka pergi. Hingga suatu saat bocah albino itu pergi meninggalkan Kai karena bocah albino itu sudah di adopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri yang sudah 5 tahun menikah tapi belum memiliki anak. Kai kembali menjadi anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Orang terdekatnya kembali direnggut darinya.

_flashback end_

*skip*

Pria culun itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor, dan berhenti begitu ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia berbalik, lalu menghela nafas saat ia tidak mendapati satu orang pun di sana. Memang, saat ini ia pulang telat karena ia mampir dulu ke perpustakaan dan lupa waktu. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi ke arah pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh seorang pria tan yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. Namja tan –Kai- itu tersenyum manis, ah tidak, tepatnya tersenyum nakal sembari memperhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah dan terus diulang. Sehun yang jengah di perhatikan akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, ia sengaja menabrakkan diri dengan Kai karena pria tan itu menghalanginya.

"yak, Oh Sehun." Panggil Kai namun tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya. "ck! Yak! Oh Sehun!" panggilnya lebih keras. Sehun akhirnya berhenti, Kai sudah menaruh harapan pada pemuda culun itu, namun harapannya pupus karena beberapa detik setelah orang itu berhenti melangkah ia malah kembali melangkah tetap tanpa pedulikan Kai. "kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

TBC

**ayo review review '-')/ *tebar menyan**

**iya iya gue tau epep gue yang ini sungguh absurd, tapi alangkah baiknya kasih review eaaa/?**

**maafkan daku juga kalau bagian anu-anuannya gitu-gitu aja**

**oke, annyeooooong~**


	2. Chapter 2

"ya, semuanya.. saya akan memberikan tugas kelompok pada kalian untuk tugas besok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang." Pria paruh baya itu melirik anak muridnya yang masih diam menunggunya melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Taehyung dengan Jimin," yang disebut hanya saling merangkul.

"semoga aku satu kelompok denganmu, Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun yang kini sedang menatap lurus ke arah sang guru. Sehun melirik sebentar dan kembali menatap guru di depan.

"jangan berharap." Balas Sehun datar.

"lalu selanjutnya, Jongin dan Sehun." Guru di depan melanjutkan. Kai melirik Sehun dengan menyeringaikan bibirnya. Sehun sendiri hanya berdecak.

Pria yang sudah berkepala empat itu segera menyelesaikan membagi kelompok muridnya. "baiklah, semuanya, tugas dikumpulkan besok. Sampai berjumpa besok." Ia pun segera pergi dari ruang kelas itu. Tidak lama kemudian bel pulang pun berdering.

Kai membereskan barang-barang yang ada di atas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel berwarna hitamnya. Ia melirik Sehun yang dengan santai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya, kemudian ia beralih pada wajah Sehun. _Kalau dilihat lebih teliti ternyata Sehun tampan juga_. Pikir Kai. Ia pun menjilat bibirnya. Sekarang otaknya sedang membayangkan kalau ia sedang berada di bawah Sehun. Dasar.

*skip*

"kita kerja kelompok di rumahmu saja, Sehun." Usul Kai riang. Langkahnya diiringi lompatan-lompatan kecil. Ia pun mempercepat langkah hingga berada di depan Sehun dan membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan mundur. "aku ingin ke rumahmu, Sehun. Oke? Nanti aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu." Kai mengedipkan mata. Sehun yang mengerti apa yang Kai maksud hanya menghela nafas.

"aku tidak mau. Di rumahmu saja."

"wae? Apa ada sesuatu di rumahmu?" kai tetap berjalan mundur tanpa menyadari di belakangnya ada pijakan yang lebih tinggi. Malah pada akhirnya ia terjatuh. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Kai agar Kai tidak terjatuh.

Kai menatap Sehun lekat, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Kai mulai menghilangkan jarak wajah mereka sampai tinggal tersisa kurang dari tiga sentimeter Sehun malah melepaskan Kai dan berakhir Kai yang terjatuh dengan punggung yang terasa sakit.

"aw~" Kai mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengusap-usap punggung bagian bawahnya bermaksud menghilangkan rasa nyeri. Ia menatap Sehun kesal. Yang di tatap hanya menatapnya datar. "yak! Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" pelukan. Kai menganggap Sehun memeluknya.

"aku tidak memelukmu."

"ah, sudahlah. Jja, kita harus cepat ke rumahku." Kai pun beranjak dan segera menarik tangan Sehun menuju rumahnya yang sedikit lagi sampai.

*skip*

"Kim Jongin! Kau harus membantuku mencari artikelnya! Jangan hanya menatapku, bodoh." Bentak Sehun. Ia sudah kesal karena sudah tiga jam ini artikel yang menjadi bahan tugasnya yang ia cari di internet belum ketemu. Dan dalam tiga jam penuh ini hanya dirinya yang mencari. Sehun butuh istirahat!

"aku akan membantumu kalau kau juga mau membantuku." Ujar Kai santai. Ia memakan snack yang ada di pelukannya.

"membantu apa?" tanya Sehun cuek. Tidak tahu saja dia apa yang ada dipikiran Kai.

"membantu menyelesaikan masalahku." _Masalah libidoku yang naik gara-gara kau, Oh Sehun._

"masalah apa? Aku baru tahu orang sepertimu punya masalah." Sindir Sehun.

Kai menyimpan snacknya diatas meja, lalu beranjak duduk di paha Sehun. Mereka kini berhadapan, sangat dekat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap Kai datar. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai yang terlihat aneh. Kai sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sehun sayu. Ah, Sehun tahu maksud 'masalah Kai'. "aku tidak mau melakukannya." Sehun mendorong Kai, namun Kai keburu memeluk leher Sehun.

"ku mohon." Mohon Kai. Pasalnya ia sudah tidak tahan karena melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Dan itu diartikan oleh Kai sebagai 'iya'.

Kai melepaskan kacamata Sehun dan menyimpannya di meja. Kai terdiam memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka, di balik image culun Sehun ternyata Sehun mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Sangat tampan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh rambut Sehun dan mengacaknya. _Oh, fu*k! Oh Sehun, kau seksi sekali_. Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Sehun brutal. Sehun yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam saja.

Kai menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat miliknya dan milik Sehun bergesekan dari luar celana. Kai belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

"mphh~" desah Kai masih melakukan kegiatan seperti tadi.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia pun melepas dasi yang masih dikenakan oleh Sehun dan membuangnya asal. Lalu ia membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sehun satu-persatu hingga daerah perutnya. Kai membuka sabuk Sehun tidak sabaran dan juga membuka kancing dan resleting celana Sehun. Kai pun membuka kancing kemeja Sehun yang tersisa.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "aku tidak sabar melihat milikmu." Kai mengelus perlahan junior Sehun yang masih tertutupi cd lalu meremasnya pelan. Ia melirik Sehun dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia heran, Sehun bisa tahan rupanya. Ia mencoba meremas junior Sehun lebih keras, namun sekali lagi hanya wajah datar Oh Sehun yang terlihat. Ahhh, padahal Kai ingin sekali mendengar desahan Sehun.

Ah, masa bodo. Ia ingin segera menyingkirkan libidonya.

Kai dengan segera membuka cd Sehun dan mengeluarkan junior Sehun. "wow," kagum Kai dengan mimik yang lucu. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"tunggu sebentar, aku buka dulu pakaianku. Jangan kemana-mana." Titah Kai. Ia beranjak bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia naked. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit mengagumi tubuh Kai dengan kulit tan seksi menggoda si yang bekerja di atas. Tak lama, Kai membungkukkan badannya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah junior Sehun. Lalu ia mengulumnya. Ia mengulumnya bagaikan sedang melahap lolipop yang sangat manis. Kai menghisapnya dan mengeluar-masukkan junior Sehun pada mulutnya.

*skip*

Sudah setengah jam Kai berkutat pada kegiatannya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Sehun mencapai orgasmenya. Ia melirik ke atas, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya. Entah itu karena menikmatinya atau menyesal melakukan hal itu. Kemudian kai segera mempercepat memijat bagian junior Sehun yang tidak ia kulum dengan keras karena merasakan junior Sehun mulai berkedut. Dan cairan putih itu pun memenuhi mulut Kai hingga meleber melalui sudut bibirnya. Kai menelan semuanya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan membuka matanya menatap Kai. Dilihatnya Kai kini tengah merangkak naik dan menduduki pahanya.

"aku ingin langsung, Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sangat sayu. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya, mengarahkan junior Sehun pada holenya, kemudian memasukkannya perlahan. "unghhh.." lenguh Kai sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan pinggulnya hingga junior Sehun masuk seutuhnya. Kai mendiaminya sebentar untuk membiasakan junior Sehun yang ada di holenya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. "sehunhh.. hhh..."

"sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater, Kim Jongin. Kau harus mengobati penyakit gaymu. Aku bahkan jijik kau sentuh seperti ini." Kata Sehun. Tak taukah dia, itu membuat hati Kai sakit?

Kai terdiam. Libidonya hilang sudah entah kemana. Ia menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap Sehun sendu. "mian." Kai segera bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan. Segera ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sebelum Kai masuk ke kamarnya, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun. "Sehun-ssi, janganlah dulu pulang. Kita makan malam bersama." Setelah itu Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Sehun yang melihat perubahan sifat Kai teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu saat dirinya juga mengatakan bahwa Kai menjijikan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kai?

Bukannya malah memakai pakaiannya, Sehun malah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia teringat dengan teman masa kecilnya.

*skip*

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wangi vanilla yang sangat tercium menyadarkan Sehun yang sedang melanjutkan acara mencari artikel di internetnya. Kai menatap Sehun, masih dengan tatapan sendunya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur.

"kalau kau mau mandi, pakailah kamar mandi di kamarku. Kamar mandi di dapur sedang direnovasi." Ujar Kai.

Sehun berpikir apa ia harus mandi sekalian. Ah, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Kai, membuat tubuhnya lengket dan juga bau sperma. Ia bangun dan melangkah ke ruangan yang sebelumnya kai keluar dan masuk kesana.

Kai membuka lemari esnya, lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk memasak makanan yang sangat ia sukai. makanan yang ia sukai saat ia masih kecil, makanan yang ia sukai saat ia masih memiliki ibu, makanan yang ia sukai di panti juga. Ya, sebenarnya dulu sebelum ia masuk SMA ia pernah tinggal di panti asuhan. Semenjak lulus SMP ia mulai bekerja dan tinggal sendiri di rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tercium bau harum yang sangat menggugah selera makan siapapun yang menciumnya termasuk Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kai dengan seragamnya yang lengkap. ia dengan wajah yang segar menghampiri Kai yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan. Ia pun akhirnya duduk di meja makan sebelum menatap makanan dan terhipnotis dengan harum yang menyeruak dari makanan-makanan itu.

Kai mencuci tangannya di washtafel di sebelah lemari es, mengelapnya, lalu mendekati Sehun dan duduk di hadapannya. Sehun melirik Kai. sedangkan Kai tidak sedikit pun menatapnya. Kai sedang tidak mau menatapnya.

"makanlah." Kai memberikan satu piring nasi pada Sehun. Yang lainnya biarkan Sehun yang memilih. Sehun menerimanya dan menaruhnya di depannya, lalu mengambil beberapa makanan lainnya. Kai juga melakukan hal serupa.

Sehun mulai memakannya. Ia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan untuk merasakan rasa nikmat dari masakan tersebut. Awalnya ia ragu untuk memakannya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja melihat kelakuan Kai yang nakal siapa tahu orang itu menaruh obat perangsang pada makanannya. Namun melihat gelagat Kai yang sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus sepertinya apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun tidak akan terjadi.

Sehun terdiam merasakan masakan yang Kai buat. Sekali lagi ia teringat pada teman masa kecilnya. Makanan kesukaannya, rasa masakannya. Sangat sama. Ia melirik Kai yang sedang serius melahap makanannya. Kai terlihat seperti bocah berusia 6 tahun yang sedang memakan makanannya. Bibirnya bahkan belepotan. Itu juga kebiasaan teman masa kecilnya. Sehun menatap lekat wajah Kai. hatinya berdesir, wajah Kai dengan teman masa kecil –lalu-nya bahkan memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"jangan menatapku terus kalau kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan isi perutmu. Bukankah aku menjijikan?" Kai berkata sambil menaruh sendok di piringnya, lalu membawanya ke washtafel untuk ia cuci nanti. Ia masih tidak sadar kalau mulutnya masih belepotan.

Sehun merasa bersalah sekarang. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Kai sakit hati. Ia tahu kalau perkataannya memang sangat pedas, tapi sungguh itu keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya.

"kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Biar aku yang mencari artikelnya." Ucap Kai lagi. Ia membereskan meja makan setelah Sehun menyelesaikan makannya.

Sehun membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan karena Kai. saat mencari artikel tadi Kai mengobrak-abrik tasnya iseng. Setelah selesai, ia menyampirnya pada punggungnya, meraih dan memakai kacamatanya, lalu merapikan rambutnya. Kemudian ia segera melangkah ke arah pintu keluar rumah Kai diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

Sehun berbalik begitu sudah di ambang pintu. Ia menatap Kai yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kosongnya –lagi-. "Jongin," panggil Sehun. Tidak ada jawaban. "Kim Jongin!" panggilnya lagi setelah berteriak. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun balik. "terima kasih makan malamnya. Ck, kau seperti bocah saja." Sehun pun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru dari sakunya dan menghapus sisa makanan yang ada di mulut Kai.

Deg...

_Flashback_

"hei, makanlah pelan-pelan, Kkamjong!" teriak bocah albino itu. Kini ia dan sahabatnya sedang berada di taman dan memakan es krim bersama. Bocah itu mengambil sapu tangan berwarna birunya yang bertuliskan Kkam di salah satu sudutnya. Bocah albino itu pun menghapus sisa es krim yang ada di sekitar mulut bocah yang di panggilnya Kkamjong. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah tau nama asli masing-masing, mereka lebih suka memanggil Kkamjong dan albino, mereka anggap itu sebagai panggilan sayang mereka.

_Flashback end_

Sehun berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi rumah Kai sambil memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam sakunya lagi. Kai menatapnya tambah sendu. Ia teringat dengan bocah di masa lalunya.

Kai segera menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu melangkah cepat ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di kasur queen sizenya dan meraih figura yang ada di laci meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya. Ia menatap seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya yang masih kecil. Ia mengelus wajah bocah yang dipanggilnya albino itu. Satu tetes air matanya mengenai wajah bocah albino di foto itu. "hiks, dimana kau, eoh? Jahat sekali kau meninggalkanku. Aku merindukanmu. Hiks..." isak Kai sambil memeluk figura itu erat dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia masih menangis. Ya, begini seorang Kim Jongin. Di depan ia terlihat sama sekali tidak mempunyai masalah, tapi di belakang sebenarnya ia pria yang rapuh. Selalu menangis di malam hari sambil memeluk fotonya bersama bocah itu. Dan untuk melampiaskannya biasanya ia selalu pergi ke pub. Tapi sepertinya malam ini tidak. Nafasnya terdengar halus dan teratur, sepertinya ia ketiduran karena lelah menangis.

**TBC**

**di chap sebelumnya pada nanya albino itu Sehun ya? :v iya itu Sehun cuma kan udah lumayan lama tuh ga ketemu, jadinya lupa2an gitu. udah anggep aja belum tau albino itu Sehun biar suprais/? :v**

**yang Jongup, ia dia dari B.A.P itu loh, dia akoh/? jadiin yadong disini 3:v *ketawa upil**

**yang tempat tinggal Kai di ceritain di Chap ini ;3**

**Sehun berubah dia sebenernya berusaha buat sembuh juga dari kelainannya/?, tapi ntar di ceritain kok gatau di chap berapa ;v**

**buat yang bilang enakan Kaihun, ;v pengennya di sini ukenya yang agresif, kan anti mainstream/? gitu ;v**

**Kris datengnya ntar, entah kapan/? *ditendang**

**Kriskainya ga banyak kok, cuma di beberapa bagian scene/? aja, buat yang adegan ekhem/?nya yaaaa gimana ntar, tergantung cerita, tapi diusahain ga bakal kepotong gara2 kalimat laknat aka to be continued (y)**

**Makasih buat yang udah review '/\') makasih makasih makasih *ciumin satu2 reader *digampar -,_-)**

**Maaf juga kalo epepnye kurang berkesan/?**

**a-yo, review eaps/?**

**Annyeong~~~ :*/?**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Sehun, namja itu termenung di bangkunya. Ia menatap lekat pada selembar foto yang terus ia pegang sedari tadi. Kkamjongnya. Ia merindukan bocah berkulit tan itu. Sebenarnya ia kurang yakin akan pendapatnya ini, tapi Kai atau Kim Jongin dan Kkamjongnya sepertinya adalah orang yang sama. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela, dan ia melihat orang yang kemarin ia sakiti perasaannya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama dengan Kkamjong-nya.

_Flashback_

"awaaaaaaasss!"

Dan tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"aigoo..." ucap bocah berkulit tan sambil memegangi bokongnya. Ia baru saja di tabrak oleh sepeda dari seorang bocah berkulit putih yang juga ikut terjatuh bersama sepedanya.

"omo, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bocah albino itu seraya beranjak bangun dan membantu bocah satunya berdiri. "maafkan aku. Rem sepedaku blong tadi. Jeosong hamnida." Ia membungkukkan badannya.

Bocah tan itu memperhatikan laki-laki di depannya dengan seksama. Kemudian tertawa kecil. "tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung.

"em... benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Bocah tan itu mengangguk.

"ah, kalau begitu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea. Bagaimana?" saran bocah albino yang kini memberdirikan sepedanya.

"tidak buruk. Kajja." Ucap si bocah tan sambil tersenyum manis. Bocah albino yang melihatnya terdiam cukup lama sampai disadarkan oleh bocah tan. Bocah tan itu merangkul leher si albino dan mengajaknya ke kedai bubble tea.

*skip*

"terima kasih bubble teanya." Ia pun menyeruput minumannya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"tidak masalah."

"em, boleh ku lihat jam tanganmu?" bocah tan itu menatap bocah albino di sebelahnya penuh harap. Lalu bocah albino itu menunjukkan jam tangannya. "oh, tidak. Sudah sore. Aku harus segera pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih bubble teanya. Sampai jumpa." Ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari menjauh.

"yak! Sebutkan namamu!" teriak si bocah albino.

"panggil saja aku Kkamjong!" balas teriaknya.

"kalau begitu, kalau kita bertemu lagi, panggil aku albino saja!"

"oke!" dan bocah itu menghilang di belokan di sana. Bocah albino itu sepertinya tertarik pada Kkamjong.

_Flashback end_

"Oh Sehun?" panggil seseorang.

"eh, ya?" Sehun yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya segera menoleh.

"di jam istirahat nanti aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Boleh?" ucap orang itu. Orang itu terlihat manis dengan eyeliner dimatanya. Ia Byun Baekhyun.

"oh, baiklah. Dimana?" Sehun mengiyakan.

"di kantin saja."

"oke." Orang itu yang duduk di depan Sehun dan memutar badannya kembali menghadap ke depan. Sehun jadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan orang ini, apalagi sepertinya ini menyangkut Kai. karena saat ia berbicara, ia sedikit melirik Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya sedang menopang dagu dan menatap ke luar jendela.

*skip*

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan Sehun juga sudah menunggu beberapa menit untuk menunggu pria manis di depannya bicara.

"ekhem, kita mulai saja. Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai?" tanya Baekhyun langsung. Sehun sedikit terkejut ia langsung bertanya seperti itu. Dengan tatapan tajam pula.

"maksudmu apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"katakan saja. Apa kau sudah melukai perasaanya? Tidak biasanya Kai berlaku seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu ceria dan menggoda semua yang ada di kelas. Tapi sejak kalian kerja kelompok bersama ia jadi berubah."

"ng... soal itu," Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir mengingat kejadian kemarin. "ia memperkosaku."

"itu memang kebiasaanya kalau sudah tertarik pada seseorang. Selain itu?"

"maaf."

"ne?" Baekhyun mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun.

"aku sudah berkata kasar padanya. Aku berkata kalau dia..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"berkata apa?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"menjijikan."

"bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun. "ck, pantas saja dia berubah. Kau mengingatkannya kembali pada masa lalunya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun jengah.

"masa lalunya?" kembali, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"ya, masa lalunya. Masa lalu seorang Kim Jongin sangat kelam kalau kau mau tahu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Kai punya penyakit seksual?" Sehun hanya mengangguk. "ia sudah memiliki penyakit itu sejak masih di sekolah dasar, sampai sekarang pun masih. Dulu bahkan ia sangat dikucilkan oleh orang sekitarnya, bahkan oleh ayahnya. Dan asal kau tahu, ia sempat akan bunuh diri kalau saja tidak ada seorang bocah yang menolongnya!"

Deg, Oh Sehun, sepertinya pendapatmu yang tadi sedikit terjawab. "bisa kau ceritakan lagi?"

"hm... tak masalah. menurut cerita yang Kai katakan, bocah itu membawanya ke panti asuhan yang bocah itu tempati. Tapi bocah itu juga malah pergi meninggalkan Kai karena diadopsi orang." Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"apa bocah itu dipanggil 'albino' oleh Kai?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun langsung menatapnya lekat. "apa bocah itu memanggilnya 'Kkamjong'?" tanya Sehun lagi. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar.

"bagaimana... Kau tahu, Sehun?"

"aku tahu siapa si albino itu." Ucapnya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berniat mencari Kai. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

*skip*

Sehun terus mencari Kai. ia sudah mencarinya di kelas dan dimana pun tapi tetap tidak ada Kai di sana. Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia datangi. Atap gedung.

Sehun segera menaiki tangga yang akan mengarahkannya ke atap. Setelah sampai ia mendorong pintu itu kasar.

"emhh..." sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara lenguhan dari arah kirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria berambut blonde dan seseorang di atasnya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah orang itu dan menarik Kai yang sedang bercumbu dengan pria berambut blonde itu.

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?!" teriak Kai sambil menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

Sehun ingin mengatakan kalau ia adalah 'albino', bocah yang dulu satu-satunya teman Kai. namun entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu.

"hei, hei, ada apa laki-laki culun ini mengganggu acaraku bersama Kai?" orang berambut pirang itu memeluk pinggang Kai posessif. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata elangnya. Sehun balas tatap.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada pria dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu, lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya. "kita lakukan saja di toilet, Kris hyung. Kalau kita melakukannya di sini nanti ada yang merasa jijik." Kai melirik Sehun berniat menyindir. Akhirnya ia menarik orang yang dipanggilnya Kris hyung itu pergi dari tempat itu menyisakan Sehun yang sedang menahan emosinya.

Pintu itu pun tertutup menghilangkan Kris dan Kai di baliknya.

"arrggh!" teriak Sehun sangat kencang. Ia ingin meluapkan semuanya. Memang ini salahnya juga, tapi sungguh ia ingin Kkamjong atau Kai kembali bersamanya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin ini terjadi. "bodoh. Oh Sehun bodoh!" Sehun mencengkram rambutnya kuat.

*skip*

Bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi. Sehun segera melangkah masuk ke kelasnya dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang buruk untuk ukuran orang yang selalu rapi. Ia kemudian duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu.

"ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun memutar badannya untuk bisa melihat Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas. "apa kau tahu wajah si 'albino'?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"tidak." Ia hanya menggeleng.

"kau lihat wajahku saja." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "albino itu adalah aku. Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya tanda ia terkejut. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"sungguh!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya. "aku tidak tahu kalau Kai adalah teman masa kecilku. Aku tidak tahu." Sehun menunduk, membuka loker mejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dirinya dan Kkamjong yang ternyata adalah Kai. ia menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Baekhyun melirik foto itu. "benar, ini Kai." ucapnya pelan. "apa perlu ku beritahu Kai?"

"jangan!"

"wae?"

"aku ragu ia masih mengingatku. Lagi pula... sepertinya sekarang dia membenciku." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menangis sungguh. Pergi berlari mencari Kkamjongnya dan membawa pergi ke tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi itu hanya angannya.

"Oh Sehun, Kai masih mengingatmu. Dan aku yakin, sangat yakin, kalau ia tahu kau adalah 'albino' ia akan memaafkanmu. Asal kau tahu, dari pertama kali kalian berkenalan –ekhem, Kai yang menceritakannya, ia menyukaimu. Ia mencintaimu. Bahkan di rumahnya ia masih memajang foto kecil kalian. Saat aku menginap di rumahnya, ia tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke kamarnya saat malam hari. Aku penasaran, jadi aku masuk ke kamarnya. Dan aku melihat Kai menangis sambil memeluk foto kecil kalian."

Sehun membisu. Benarkah seperti itu? Apa ia sejahat itu membiarkan Kkamjongnya menangis? malam ini Sehun akan berniat ke rumah Kai untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan sekalian meminta maaf padanya.

*skip*

Sehun berjalan di atas trotoar dengan santai. Tidak, ia tidak sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Melainkan ke sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan tulisan di atas pintunya yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Jung' dan dibawah tulisan itu ada lagi tulisan 'dokter psikiater'. Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pintunya sambil menghadap ke arah pintu itu. Ia diam cukup lama sambil menatap pintu di depannya. Apa ia harus masuk? Memang ia sudah lama terapi di sini. Ia ingin menyembuhkan penyakit seksualnya. Benar, Sehun juga seorang gay. Sejak dulu. Tapi setelah 5 tahun ia pergi meninggalkan Kkamjongnya ia mulai melakukan terapi untuk menghilangkan penyakitnya itu. Dan sekarang, ia akan menyudahi terapinya. Ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya menanam penyakit ini pada dirinya.

Sehun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tombol satu dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. "yeoboseo, appa."

"_..._"

"emm... begini, bolehkah aku berhenti melakukan terapi?"

"..."

"ng... itu..." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. "terapinya tidak berguna. Jadi ya... masih saja."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang. "..."

"terima kasih, appa." Sambungan pun terputus. Kini Sehun beralih menekan tombol 3 pada ponselnya. Ia pun menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "yeoboseo, hyung?"

"..."

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

*skip*

Pria dengan kulit putih itu mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Kai. hari sudah malam, ia juga ragu kalau Kai ada di rumah. Karena menurut cerita Baekhyun –ia meminta Baekhyun menceritakan tentang Kai dengan detail- sekitar pukul 8 malam ke atas Kai akan pergi ke club entah dengan siapa. Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah 9 lewat.

Sehun baru saja sampai saat ia melihat Kai memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna merah mengkilat. Dan mobil itu membawanya pergi. Sehun sudah bisa menebak akan kemana mereka. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti Kai.

*skip*

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kai tadi berhenti tepat di ujung tempat parkir di sebuah gedung berlantai satu yang terlihat usang dari luar. Siapa yang tahu? Ternyata itu hanya terlihat dari luar saja, bagaimana dengan dalamnya?

Ia memparkirkan juga mobilnya di sebelah mobil berwarna hijau lumut. Parkiran di sana memang sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah.

Sehun memilih diam dulu memperhatikan Kai dari dalam mobilnya. Ia melihat orang dengan rambut blonde yang ia yakini pernah bertemu di sekolah tadi siang keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang yang di depan. Seperti seorang putri Kai dibukakan pintu olehnya, dan Kai pun keluar sambil tersenyum pada pria itu kemudian berjalan masuk. Setelah dirasa Kai sudah masuk, Sehun memeriksa tampilannya. Rambut yang tidak memakai gel membuat rambutnya terlihat kering. lalu wajahnya, Kini kacamatanya ia lepas dan menggantinya dengan softlens. Dan pakaiannya, Untung saja sepupu –angkat-nya memiliki fashion bagus sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot memilih pakaian bagus dan berujung akan terlihat aneh. Ia hanya memakai T-shirt hitam polos dan tipis juga sedikit transparan, jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan juga celana levis berwarna abu-abu. Ah, ia juga memakai sepatu tali dari bahan kulit berwarna karamel. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya, mengunci pintu mobil dan melangkah memasuki gedung.

*skip*

Ia tidak menyangka, dari luar terlihat usang tapi ternyata di dalamnya menyimpan penuh orang-orang yang sedang menari dan berkeringat dengan lampu remang juga musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Dugaannya benar, Kai pasti ke club. Tapi yang tak ia duga, Kai pergi bersama orang yang dipanggil Kai, Kris.

Sehun mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Disini hanya dipenuhi oleh pria dari yang tua sampai yang seumurannya. Apa mereka tidak lelah? Apa telinga mereka juga tidak rusak? Memang, Sehun baru kali ini ke tempat seperti ini. Mungkin ia hanya tahu, dan itu karena diceritakan oleh sepupunya itu.

Tiba-tiba semuanya melangkah ke arah panggung sampai Sehun harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya karena terdesak beberapa orang. Sehun baru sadar, lagu sudah berganti menjadi sedikit lebih slow namun kesan disconya masih terasa. Ia menatap ke arah panggung. Di atas panggung sudah ada beberapa tiang dan seorang pria dengan hanya memakai kemeja tipis kebesaran saja yang membelakangi penonton. Tanpa memakai apa-apa lagi. Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini akan melakukan poledance. Musik menjadi semakin lebih cepat saat orang di atas panggung membalikkan badannya. Oh, tidak. Sehun terpesona. Yang ada di atas panggung ternyata Kai.

Kai mulai meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah satu tiang dan menggesekkan punggungnya pada tiang. Lalu Kai memutar dan melangkah ke arah tiang lainnya. Ia menjilat tiang itu dan melumatnya. Sehun menatap tidak suka pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang itu seperti melihat makanan sangat lezat. Saat Sehun melirik kembali panggung, ia melihat Kai sedang membelakangi penonton, lalu membungkukkan badannya sampai Sehun melihat kepala Kai berada di antara kedua kaki Kai. kedua tangan Kai meremas bokongnya sendiri dan membukanya, memperlihatkan holenya. Satu tangan Kai pun menutupinya dan malah mengelusnya melakukan masturbasi. Kemudian Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, memutar badannya menghadap samping namun kepalanya menghadap penonton. Kai pun menjilat tangannya yang barusan mengelus holenya sendiri. Dan ia kembali meliukkan tubuhnya.

Sampai sudah sekitar 5 menit musik selesai meninggalkan keringat pada seluruh tubuh Kai. Kai turun dari panggung dengan gaya eksotisnya dan melangkah ke arah sofa yang sedang di duduki Kris. Hah, orang itu lagi. Pikir Sehun.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kris. Ia duduk menghadap Kris dengan kaki yang memeluk pinggang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"kau sangat seksi, Kai." ujar Kris sambil meremas milik Kai yang terekspos karena kemejanya sedikit terangkat.

"nghhh... kau mau melakukannya di mana?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa remasan Kris semakin kasar. "ngh.. hah.. ahhhhh~" lenguh Kai panjang menandakan ia sudah sampai. Dan alhasil cairan Kai mengenai pakaian Kris. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, justru ia senang. Kai terengah-engah sambil menatap Kris sayu. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris dan menciumnya brutal tanpa menyadari Sehun yang melangkah cepat kearahnya sambil menahan emosi. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai sampai Kai hampir terjatuh dan langsung menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

Sehun mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celananya masih dengan memegang tangan Kai erat. Sehun membuka pintu penumpang yang depan dan memasukkan Kai paksa ke dalam lalu menutupnya. Ia segera melangkah ke arah pintu pengemudi dan masuk. Kemudian ia memasukkan kunci mobil pada lubang kunci untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. Tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang masih meringis memegangi tangannya. Kai sendiri terkejut tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarik tangannya kuat begitu. Sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi tempat itu.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sehun di sebelahnya yang memasang ekspresi sangat dingin. "yak! Oh Sehun, ada apa denganmu, hah?!" marah Kai tak terima. Dan itu sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Sehun. "ck!" ternyata Kai nekat. Ia berniat membuka pintu dan loncat dari sana. Tapi ternyata pintunya sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka. Ternyata ini dikunci otomatis. Dan hanya pengemudi yang bisa membukanya. Akhirnya Kai memilih diam saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun akhirnya sampai di rumah mewahnya. Ia memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman rumahnya dan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan seorang pria berjas. Sehun keluar dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu penumpang yang depan dan menarik paksa tangan Kai –lagi- kemudian melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada pria berjas tadi. Sehun pun menarik Kai memasuki rumahnya. Sehun memang diangkat menjadi anak oleh orang kaya dan terpandang, jadi wajar saja ia memiliki fasilitas yang mewah yang ayah angkatnya berikan padanya.

Kai memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun hasilnya nihil karena Sehun ternyata lebih kuat darinya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membawanya ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang Kai yakini adalah kamar Sehun. Mereka berdua masuk dan Sehun mengunci pintunya lalu membuang asal kunci tersebut, toh... nanti juga akan ketemu.

Sehun membanting tubuh Kai ke atas tempat tidurnya yang mewah dengan tiang dan tirai di setiap sudut tempat tidur king sizenya itu. Kai jelas merasa kesakitan, walaupun sedikit sih.

Kai mencoba bangkit lagi dan menjauh dari Sehun. Namun tangan Sehun dengan cekatan menarik kaki Kai sampai Kai kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sehun. Sehun segera menduduki paha Kai dan mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan Kai yang di taruh di masing-masing sisi kepala Kai.

"sebenarnya apa maumu, Oh Sehun?!" teriak Kai. ia sudah muak dengan perilaku pria di atasnya kini. Dulu saat dirinya menggoda Sehun, dengan pedas Sehun menolaknya. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun berubah?

Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan langsung mencium kasar bibir Kai. Kai berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sehun dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan. Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Kai akhirnya menangkup wajah Kai dan menahannya. Lalu ia mencium Kai kembali.

Tangan Kai yang sudah bebas mencoba mendorong dada Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, Kai yang sudah lelah sejak tadi tidak akan bisa mendorong Sehun yang tenaganya masih tersimpan. Apalagi jika tersulut emosi.

"berhentihmphh! Oh Semphhh-hun!" Kai mencoba berteriak disela ciuman Sehun sambil tetap memberontak. Sehun yang merasa risih akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Kai dan menarik tali untuk mengikat tirai tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menarik ke dua tangan Kai dan mengikatnya pada tiang tempat tidurnya. "akh." Ringis Kai. sepertinya Sehun sedang sangat emosi sampai ia mengikat tangan Kai lumayan kencang.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia kembali membungkukkan badannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher. Ia menghisapnya dan menggigitnya membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Sehun kemudian menjilat seluruh permukaan kulit leher Kai dengan nafsu. Mendengar desahan Kai –saat ini- membuat Sehun menjadi horny. Tangan kiri Sehun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja Kai dan meraba perut Kai sampai dada Kai. tangan satunya ia buat unntuk memanjakan junior Kai yang terlihat sudah menegang.

"nghhh ah ah, berhenti-ngh, Sehun." Kai menarik-narik tangannya yang diikat menyebabkan pergelangan tangannya menjadi sakit dan memerah. Ia tidak tahan. Padahal sejak Sehun menolaknya ia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Sehun. Tapi perilaku Sehun saat ini membuat dirinya menjadi lemah dan hanya bisa pasrah. Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya membuat Sehun menelan salivanya kasar.

Sehun beranjak. Itu disalah artikan oleh Kai. Kai mengira Sehun ingin menyudahi, tapi ternyata yang ia lihat malah Sehun yang membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya. Kai sempat terpesona pada Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak mau lagi berhubungan intim dengan Sehun mengingat perkataan Sehun waktu itu.

Sehun mengangkat kedua Kaki Kai dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan miliknya yang sudah dipenuhi libido itu ke arah hole Kai. Kai yang melihatnya kembali memberontak.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengamu! Jauhi milikmu itu dariku-aghhhh!" desahan di akhir teriakan Kai menandakan kalau Sehun sudah mulai memasuki miliknya ke dalam hole Kai.

Sehun memejamkan matanya masih sambil mencoba memasuki hole Kai. ia tidak menyangka hole Kai masih sempit. Padahal yang ia tahu Kai sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengan banyak si pendominasi.

"uhhh... Sehunhh, keluarkan milikmu itu." Kai sudah berkeringat sampai membasahi kemeja yang ia pakai juga seprai milik Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak ingin lagi mengeluarkan desahan untuk Sehun. Tapi Sehun ingin mendengar Kai mendesah, jadi ia mendorong paksa miliknya sampai tertanam sempurna pada hole Kai. "aghhhh~!" teriak Kai. tubuhnya terlihat terhentak karena terkejut. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun mulai mengeluar-masukkan miliknya itu. Itu membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Milik Sehun cukup besar untuk memenuhi holenya dan membuatnya merasakan jr Sehun yang bergesekan dengan kulit dalam holenya.

"ahhh, ahh, Sehun... mhhh~" Kai mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Kai dengan kasar sampai kancing-kancing tersebut terlepas dari asalnya. Badan Kai pun terekspos membuat Sehun ingin memakannya. Sehun pun melumat leher dan telinga Kai membuat Kai kembali mendesah keras. Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Ia memilin kedua nipple Kai dan meremas jr Kai. kemudian lumatannya turun ke dua nipple Kai yang sudah tegang. Ia melumatnya dengan nafsu lalu mengulumnya bak seorang bayi yang menyusu. Sehun menggigit kecil ke dua nipple Kai bergantian.

"ahhhh, Sehunhhh..." Kai membusungkan badannya menantang Sehun berbuat lebih. Sehun terus melumat, menggigit dan menghisap leher, bahu sampai dada Kai membuat bercak merah ke unguan.

Sehun mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya. Sedikit lagi ia mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun menyentuh bokong Kai dan meremasnya. Lalu ia angkat bokong Kai untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

"Sehun-ahhhh!" Kai sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Cairannya mengenai badannya dan Sehun.

Tidak ingin tertinggal Sehun segera mempercepat gerakannya dan akhirnya ia berhasil menyusul Kai. ia memuntahkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Kai. Kai yang merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam perutnya pun membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Kai kesal dengan Sehun. Bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukan Kai seperti itu. Padahal di awal Sehun menolaknya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai, namun Kai segera memalingkan wajahnya. Pertanda ia memperlihatkan kalau dirinya masih kesal dan marah pada Sehun.

"aku merindukanmu," ucap Sehun setelah ia mencium lembut pipi Kai.

"cih, pembual." Ejek Kai masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku sungguh merindukanmu, Kkamjong." Ucap Sehun lagi. Dan ini sukses membuat Kai menatapnya.

Kai melebarkan matanya mendengar Sehun menyebut nama panggilannya saat ia masih bersama si 'albino'. Kai menatap Sehun terus meminta penjelasan.

"maaf aku meninggalkanmu waktu di panti asuhan. Maaf juga aku menyakiti perasaanmu. Maaf atas segalanya, Kkamjong. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun pun melepas ikatan tali pada tangan Kai, lalu menaruh keningnya di kening Kai. menatap mata Kai dalam dari jarak yang sedekat itu.

"a-albino?" Kai ingin memastikan kalau orang yang sedang menindihnya ini adalah albinonya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang saat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya bahwa dirinya benar-benar albino, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah ia sukai. Oh atau lebih tepatnya ia cintai.

"hiks, kemana saja kau selama ini, eoh? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Pertahanan Kai pun runtuh saat itu juga. Ia segera memeluk Sehun erat dan menumpahkan segalanya pada pria di atasnya ini. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"mianhae, Kai. mianhae." Sehun mengecup sayang pundak Kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan tangisannya. Sehun pun bangun, lalu menghapus jejak air mata Kai menggunakan jarinya. "saranghae, my Kkamjong." Ia mengecup kening, pipi, mata, hidung kemudian bibir Kai lalu menatap matanya.

"nado saranghae, my albino." Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"hm... jadi?"

"apanya, albino?"

"kau milik siapa?"

"tentu saja milikmu, Oh albino Sehun." Yang awalnya Kai tersenyum manis kini kembali berubah menjadi seringaian nakal. Kai segera mendorong Sehun kemudian menindih pria berkulit putih itu tanpa mengeluarkan milik Sehun yang masih berada di holenya. "aku belum puas." Kai mengedipkan matanya dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membuat dirinya dan Sehun kembali mendesah. Yah, sepertinya besok keduanya tidak akan sekolah karena jika sudah begini Kai tidak akan ada habisnya membuat dirinya dan lawan/mangsanya klimaks berkali-kali. Mungkin ia akan berhenti kalau dirinya dan lawannya itu sudah pingsan. Kkk~

**END**

**akhirnya selesai juga 'O')/  
>fyuhhhh~<br>**

**senang tidak senang harap senang /?**

**maaf ye, encehnye kurang hottttttttt, jadi kaga anu wkwkwk sekian**

**maap juga buat yang review ga dibales atu-atu/? terus juga makasih udah mau setia sama epep abal2 ini sekian lagi :v**


End file.
